


she can rest now.

by agentsofcomedyandchaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, Multi, What if Scenario, and poorly written, im so sorry about this, this is really fucking sad, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofcomedyandchaos/pseuds/agentsofcomedyandchaos
Summary: What if fighting Talbot was too much for Daisy?
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	she can rest now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this one, it's really poorly written and sad, so be warned! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and possibly cry a little.

It’s done. 

Talbot is defeated. 

Daisy lays on the ground. 

Her heartbeat is slowing, and she can feel herself powering down. 

She hears a vague shout of her name, but doesn’t know who it is. 

“Daisy!” 

Jemma, Elena, Mack, Fitz, Coulson, and May rush over to the hole in the ground formed by the quakes. 

“I did it.” Daisy mumbles, smiling groggily. “We need to get her to medical, now!” Jemma yells. Daisy places a shaky hand on her arm. “No. Don’t. It-It’s my time.” She whispers. Jemma shakes her head furiously. “Do not say that. Don’t you dare.” 

“It’s ok. You guys will be fine. And...I’ll be with Lincoln.” Daisy murmurs. “Yoyo, I’m sorry...for everything. I hope you can forgive me...I should’ve reasoned with you.” She says. “Of course I forgive you, mija. I’m sorry too.” Elena takes Daisy’s hands, tears steadily falling down her face. 

“Fitz, I forgive you. Don’t screw it up with Jemma, ok?” Daisy requests. Fitz nods, wiping tears off of his face. “Jemma, you’re my best friend in the world. Don’t ever forget it. Try not to forget me either.” She jokes lightly. Jemma smiles wetly. “I could never forget you.” 

“Mack, you’ve always been a big brother to me. A protector, a friend, a partner. I know you’ll do great as director. I believe in you.” Daisy whispers. Mack shakes his head. “I can’t say goodbye to you, tremors.” He protests, his voice cracking. “Hey...it will be ok. I-I’ll tell your parents you said hi.” Daisy smiles. Mack kisses the palm of her hand. “May...Coulson, you’ve always been parents to me, from the beginning. You’ve protected me, cared for me, and loved me. And I-I l-l-love y-you….”

Police and citizens watch as Daisy’s heart beats for one last time. 

Choking back a sob, Jemma gently shuts Daisy’s brown eyes. The rest of the team cries silently as they realize the reality of the situation. 

Daisy’s gone. 

-

A couple days later, they have a service. 

It’s small, with just the team and some police officers. 

Jemma comes up the podium, tears blurring her vision. “The first time I met Daisy...she was Skye. A hacker who didn’t even know her real name. She was mischievous, constantly pulling pranks on Fitz, Coulson and I. The day Skye got shot, I realized how much she means to me. She was my best friend, my sister, and I will always be proud to have known her. Daisy, wherever you are, I love you, and always will.” 

Yo-Yo comes up next. “When I first met Daisy, I didn’t know how close we would eventually become. We fought recently, but I’m glad we were able to make up. She was always there when I needed it, and her smiles and laughter were always contagious. I’ve never met anyone as strong as her. May she rest in peace.”

Fitz follows her. “I hurt Daisy, and I regret it now more than ever. I knew I could always count on her. She was always like a sister to me, since our days on the bus. We’ve come close to dying many times, and she was always right beside me. I love her. She can rest now.” 

Mack stands up next. “Tremors was a forced to be reckoned with. She fought greatly and always saved the day, every time. She saved my days by being by my side every damn time. She had an infectious laugh, and it breaks me that I’ll never hear it again.” 

May takes a deep breath before speaking. “I never said it out loud, but I sure as hell mean it. Daisy was always like a daughter to me. When she first came onto the bus, I wasn’t a fan. But like she has with many other people, she worked her way into my heart. I never thought I could be a mother, but she gave me that hope. And I will miss her everyday for the rest of my life.”

Lastly, Coulson. “Like May said, Daisy was always a daughter to me too. She went from a hacker to a valuable agent who could hold her own if she really needed to. She trained hard and made herself into a strong, high ranking agent who would never back down from a fight. I loved her as if she were my own, and in some ways, I felt like I raised her myself. She was always my whole world.” 

Light applause is heard, and Daisy’s coffin is lowered into the ground. 

_ If I die young,  _

_ Bury me in satin,  _

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses,  _

_ Sink me in the river,  _

_ At dawn,  _

_ Send me away with the words of a love song _

_ -’If I die young,’ The Band Perry _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
